


i may not live to see our glory

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: EVERYONE LIKES ALEXANDER DAMN, M/M, THIS IS QUALITY CONTENT, also people at school call me lafayette so you better call me lafayette, also spooky week is next week as we speak, i might include dank memes, i need friends somebody be my friend, if you're reading this then hi its currently 9:48 am on a saturday, im currently sad bc my mom wouldnt get me truth bombs aka the board game dan and phil made, jefferson sucks, k bye see you in 5000 years when i update this again, lafayette is a large baguette, peggy is sassy, pls dont hurt me i am only in middle school lmao, what am i talking about im gonna add memes whether you like it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: this fic is hell





	1. please euthanise me

"Papa!" A voice squeaks.  
"Yes, Phillip?" Alex asks, stretching out his arms.  
"Some people are in our house" Phillip said.  
"Who?" Alex asks, looking at Eliza.  
"Just your friends... And Thomas" Eliza replied.  
Alex rose from the bed, walking towards the living room. He was greeted with Laurens yelling at him from across the room.  
"There's a strange machine we found near Lafayette's house. We think you should check it out!" Laurens shouted.  
Raising his eyebrow, Alex hesitated, but agreed to follow them.  
"Eliza, come with us and bring Phillip." He ordered.

Once they reached Lafayette's house, he was astonished at the unidentified object.   
"We don't know what it is" Lafayette sighed. "But we do know that we should check it out"  
"I don't think this would be good to do, we have no clue what it is" Alex said  
"Please, Daddy?" Philip begged.  
"I don't think so" Alex said, chuckling at Philip.  
"Please, Daddy?" Laurens said in a whisper.  
"You know what?! LETS CHECK IT OUT!" Alex said in a high pitched voice.  
   
Alex was first to get in the machine, then slowly everyone walked in.  
"Get your hand off my ass" Jefferson said to Alex.  
"Get your ass off my hand" Alex replied, shoving Jefferson.  
"Stop it. This is serious" Washington said, causing both of them to stop.  
"HEY POPS! I FOUND A BUTTON!" Philip yelled as he pressed it.  
"No!" Everyone shouted.

They didn't know how, but they ended up in a park.  
"Wow. What is this?" Jefferson asked as he touched a skateboard.  
"Stop it Jefferson!" Washington yelled as he swatted Jefferson's hand.  
Everyone turned around to look at them.   
"My apologies. I got a little out of hand" Washington apologised.  
Everyone slowly looked away.  
"Mon Amis, we should ask the people what time it is" Lafayette insisted.  
"Yes. I suppose we should." Alex agreed, aprroaching a woman.  
"Hello, Would you by any chance know the year?" Alex asked the lady.  
"Uhh, it's 2017" The woman said as she walked away.  
Everyone turned to Philip.  
"I was curious!" Philip said, putting his hands up.

It was hard to adjust to this, They kept seeing people with shirts that said "Hamilton" Why was Alex's last name so popular?   
"Angelica, Where are we?" Eliza asked.  
"I don't know Eliza, why don't you go ask Peggy or Washington!" Angelica snapped in frustration.  
Suddenly, a man approached them.  
"Hello, i couldn't help but notice that your names are very similar to a musical i'm in. Have you heard of Hamilton?" The man asked.  
"Of course, That's my last name!" Alex chimmed in (with haven't you people ever heard of... okay i'll stop).  
"What's your name?" Burr asked.  
"My name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, I'm in a popular musical known as Hamilton. It talks about Alexander Hamilton's life." Lin replied.  
"My dad's name is Alexander Hamilton!" Philip shouted.  
"Wait, what?" Lin asked.  
"Oh forgive me. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I have a wife named Elizabeth and a son named Philip. The people joined with me are Aaron Burr, Geroge Washington, Lafayette, Angelica, Peggy, John Laurens and Thomas Jefferson." Alex said.  
Lin didn't say anything, instead he played a song.

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The 10 dollar founding father without a father, got a lot farther,  by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter. And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and catered away, Across the ways, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter. Then a hurricane came and devastation rained, Our man saw his future drip dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.  
Well the word got around they said 'This kid is insane, man!' Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland, get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the worlds gonna know your name, what's your name, man? Alexander Hamilton, My name is Alexander Hamilton. There's a million things i haven't done, just you wait, just you wait." 

"Am i famous?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, you helped give America independence. This is America." Lin replied.  
"Wow, this turned out to be a horrible place after all" Lafayette said.


	2. HamFam gets in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hamfam gets accused of stealing then Jefferson is sacrificed.

It's officially been one week since they got here. Luckily Lin paid for their hotel not too far from his house. Today they needed to get more food supplies so they all decided to go to the store. Lin also gave them clothes that people wear in this century.

"So, where is the store exactly?" Jefferson asked, clearly lacking any interest.  
"Well i see a buliding labeled 'FoodMart' so I'm guessing that's where we are supposed to get our food" Angelica replied.

As they started walking, they already got a dirty look. Peggy just simply flipped them off meanwhile everyone was trying to figure out how a cart works.

"It moves when i pull! You gotta pull." Laurens said.  
"No! You don't get it. It also moves when you push!" Jefferson shouted, pushing the shopping cart into Alex.  
"What the hell, Thomas?!" Alex yelled.  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
"Yes it was! You did that on purpose!"   
"Gentlemen! Cut it out!" Washington hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, General Washington" They both replied in a monotone expression.  
"John, Thomas is right. You must push the cart" Angelica said in a dangerously soft tone.

Laurens scoffed as Jefferson laughed loudly in triumph. Laurens pushed the cart into the store as they all stared in awe, Alex was the first one to start running everywhere.  
"Well we lost one" Lafayette said right before Laurens ran after him.   
"Now we lost two" Jefferson corrected.

After getting a few things, Alex and Laurens started running towards them.  
"We found this thing called Cotton Candy, it is delicous!" Laurens exclaimed.  
"You don't eat before you pay!" Angelica said as she hit Laurens.  
"Are you guys stealing?" A security man asked.  
"No, Laurens is eating cotton candy. We'll pay for it, promise." Burr replied.  
"How can i trust that you will pay?" The man asked.

Before anyone could reply, Alex and Laurens ran out. They looked back at the officer, they started to run out aswell with the officer yelling at them. "You're gonna go to jail!" They kept running until they ended up at the hotel, except Jefferson forgot where they were.  
"Oh my god! Where are we! We have no food or water we're gonna die!" Jefferson panicked, running everywhere.  
"Hey, Alex. I'm pretty hungry aren't you?" Laurens asked, looking at Jefferson.   
"Yeah, i haven't had food in a while, i could eat anything..." Alex replied, stepping close to Jefferson.  
"Even a human?" Laurens asked, enjoying this little game that they were playing.  
"Even a human" By now, Alex was just inches away from Jefferson.  
"Don't hurt me" Jefferson pleaded.  
"You know, Angelica. I'm pretty hungry too, are you?" Eliza said.  
"Stop!" Jefferson screamed.  
Everyone just laughed. The fun was just beginning.


	3. clothes and child abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i haven't posted in months

"Oh my gosh, Eliza! They have so many wonderful clothes!" Angelica exclaimed, rushing over to the dresses.

"I'd like to see Alexander in that dress" Laurens said, coughing loudly after.

Alex rolled his eyes at Laurens, "As the cool kids say, No to the homosexuality."

"I believe they call it no homo" Jefferson said.

"Yes homo." Laurens said, Alex winked in response.

"Children, time to pay for your clothes." Washington said, earning a few glares.

"I'm not a kid!"Jefferson retorted.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Can we leave him here?" 

Washington thought for a moment before nodding, "Please."  
\-------  
They ended up leaving Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> wow


End file.
